


Night

by PiOneOneZero



Series: Pi's Voyager Drabbles & Shorts [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Resolutions Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiOneOneZero/pseuds/PiOneOneZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for VAMB Resolutions 20th Anniversary Drabble Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

A breeze plays ripples on the water. Sunset's gold fringes the distant shore. Lips on my neck. His heartbeat. Mine.

The long, hot day unwinds before us as we watch twilight fall, and follow the descent of night into each other's arms.

No words. We don't need them now. The only sound aside from the drumbeats in our chests, is the faint screaming cry of sickle winged birds as they swoop and skim insects from the surface of the lake.

The final chromatic tinges of today's plasma storm fade away. The night is all that remains.

Still. Quiet. And ours.


End file.
